Por ese baile
by Alice Bei Fong
Summary: Bella se encontraba de gira en Brasil cuando su mejor amigo Jacob intenta algo inapropiado q siempre espero.  LEMMON basado en un echo real.


Por ese baile

Bella POV

-OK empecemos las apuestas- dijo Alice pegando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo emocionada.

Nos aviamos reunido Alice, Rose y yo en un restorant de Port Angeles para ver q cosas creíamos que iban a pasar la próxima semana cuando viajemos por el instituto a Brasil.

La idea había nacido hace algunos días cuando empezamos a comentar lo q pensábamos q haríamos en este paseo, y al ver las buenas discusiones q se hacían decidimos hacer una verdadera apuesta, la que tenga menos aciertos tendría q pagar una cena a la q tenga más aciertos.

Haríamos un cuadro con lo q podía o no podía pasar entre los alumnos, sin contarnos a nosotras tres y luego cada una apostaría a favor o en contra de eso. Como podían pasar cosas con nosotras igual y seguramente si lo decíamos podíamos intentar evitarlo, se nos había ocurrido ponerlo en un sobre rojo con lo q cada una pensaba que haríamos o q nos pasaría.

- okey yo empiezo, em… haber yo creo q Jake engañara a Leah- dije muy segura de mis palabras. Leah y jake habían empezado a salir desde hace un tiempo pero sabia q Jake solo acepto la proposición de salir porque sus padre estaban muy emocionado de q se interesara en alguien mas, además de q últimamente estaba recibiendo muchas presiones por parte de sus amigos por no invitar a salir a nadie.

- ¿¡Enserio crees q podría pasar?!- la cara de sorpresa de Alice era tremenda.- empezaron hace una semana solamente!- esta niña tenia una visión del amor demasiado perfeccionista, seguramente ella piensa q están completamente enamorados y bla bla como un cuento de hadas.

-Si Alice te lo puedo dar firmado, conozco a jake desde q somos pequeños, se que si bebe mucho la engañará si tiene la oportunidad.- alice negaba con la cabeza, realmente piensa q jake es un príncipe azul para leah o que?.

-y con quien?- Rosalie me miraba ceriamente con una ceja levantada, como diciéndome "se q te gustaría a ti".

Yo soy muy amiga de Jake estamos casi siempre juntos, cuento con él para todo, pero es solo mi amigo y siempre me han molestado con él por el hecho se q estoy junto a él siempre y según ellas cuando estoy junto a él tengo una sonrisa muy peculiar, me veo feliz y radiante. BAAH! Serán tontas!.

- No tonda! Shh- le hice gesto de q se callara y q cambiara esa cara.- bueno q mas creen q pasara?- acción evasiva activada!

-oh cierto!- continuo alice. Continuamos escribiendo cosas en la lista y salieron cosas tan obvias como inesperadas, pero bueno como dicen "puede pasar de todo en Brasil". Asi continuamos hasta llenar con 15 posibles cosas q pasar y al terminar sacamos los muy odiados sobres rojos para poner lo q creiamos pasaria entre nosotras.

Entrege un sobre a cada una y todas nos miramos y luego reimos maliciosa mente, nos conocíamos bien asiq sabíamos muy bien lo q pasaria.

Bueno esto sera sencillo a Alice le gusta jasper asique obvio que un dia desaparecerá por unas horas. Rose es un poco mas difícil por q no muestra mucho sus sentimientos, es bastante fría, pero creo q pasara algo con emmet ya q él a estado intentando conquistarla hace bastante tiempo. Ah solo pensar q me pondrán con jake me da asdsfapeovior noooo es q… ok si hasta yo me pondría con jake, es q es mi amigo y se q si le digo algo se arruinara pero esta ves aprovecharé.

Alice Pov

_Muajaja esto era muy entretenido, me encantaría saber a quién me ponen a mí. Haber pondré a Rose con Emmett se nota q él la a estado persiguiendo desde q rose termino con James hace algunos meses, e incluso podría decir q dese antes q esta intentandolo._

_Bella es un libro abierto, se le nota tanto q le gusta Jake, cuando esta con el le brillan los ojos y su sonrisa no se la quita nadie. Incluso cuando jake empezó con leah pareció, por un segundo, como si le hubieran dicho q se murió alguien, pero ella sabe bien como fingir un rostro._

Rosalie pov

_Maldita Alice se q me pondrá con Emmett ¡agg q rabia! él no me gusta he intentado dejárselo claro, pero no!, es imposible hablarle a ese hombre sigue detrás mio, no dejare q nada pase entre nosotros_

_Pero bueno haber a Alice la pobre con Jasper se gustan mutuamente, lo se, Y LO SE BIEN! Pero ninguno quiere dar el primer paso por q no están seguros de lo q siente el otro, por lo que les daré un pequeño empujón para ganar esta apuesta muajaja y a Bella brr obvio q con Jake ni q me quedara otra._

Bella Pov

Luego de escribir todo cerramos los sobres y los guardamos. Ahora lo que mas rondaba mi mente era ¿como podria hacer q me pasara algo con Jake'.

Ya estábamos en Brasil y hoy estábamos en una disco que se encontraba al aire libre habia una pista de baile cuadrada techada, en donde una esquina era un bar, la de enfrente estaba el DJ y la de los costados eran salidas hacia el pequeño bosque que habia, era un hermoso lugar. Con las chicas lo primero q hicimos al llegar fue ir al bar y comprar unas cahipirubas q nos habían recomendado probar, era rico y no se notaba la cantidad de alcohol q tenia además era afrodisíaco así q muchas cosas podían pasar. Rei de solo pensar en las apuestas.

Luego de beber y conversar un rato nos dirijimos a la pista de baile. Cuando, no me sorprendió, la llegada de Emmett a bailar con "todas" de apoco comenzó a acercarse a Ross y de un segundo a otro desaparecieron entre la pista de baile, seguramente rose ya estaba provocando a emm para luego irse y dejarlo con todas las ganas, así es ella, muy cabrona, y me encanta eso de ella ojala yo pudiera hacer eso con Jake.

Salimos un rato de la pista para tomar algo de aire cuando veo a Jake con Jessica conversando cerca en una mesa, me dio tanta rabia esa tipa q siempre lo había perseguido sabiendo q podía hacerle daño a su relación además esa zorra estaba con Mike y aun así perseguía a mi Jake. Ag la odiaba.

Me acerqué a ellos y abrase a Jake desde atrás y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla él sabia q era yo y le susurre al oído "vengo a rescatarte, miene liebe" siempre le decía así por molestarlo, el sonrió.

-Lo siento jess pero iré a bailar con isa- odiaba q me dijera así tanto como el odiaba q le dijera mi amor en alemán. Nos pusimos en un costado de la pista y comenzamos a bailar, no me pegue mucho a él pero bailaba lo mas sexy q mi cuerpo tieso podía otorgar estuvimos así arto tiempo mientras yo tocaba su abdomen casualmente, me llego su aliento en mi cara, era calido y me éxito al instante, quería mas de él lo quería junto a mi, mientras bailábamos yo mantenía mi distancia prudente, ya q el tenia a Leah y yo solo estaba bailando inocentemente. Pero todo se me salio de control cuando él repentinamente me tomo de la cintura y me apego tanto a su cuerpo q lo sentí por completo, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, mil preguntan invadían me mente "¿estoy soñando?¿lo hacer por q me ama?¿esta jugando con migo?¿estaría conmigo?¿lo esta haciendo tal ves casualmente? "dios mi mente estaba en shock, quería estar así para siempre con él pero se me vino una sola imagen a mi cabeza, Leah, dato importante, me solté discretamente de su agarre y me empecé a separar de él mientras miraba el piso con tristeza.

Me tomo nuevamente pero ahora era un abraso.

-se que quieres, se te nota- estaba cantando la canción de fondo q ya había desaparecido para mi. Lo mire a los ojos y el comenzó a bailar nuevamente, bailábamos un lento aunque era regenton.

-Te quiero- le dije. QUE? Que le dije q! joder ya no se lo que digo!- pero eres mi amigo y los amigos son para siempre, mientras las parejas cambian y se olvidan.- Me separe de él y corrí al baño. Yo quería tenerlo para siempre aunque lo amara y deseara mi corazón besarlo y decirle mi amor, pero ahora no como un juego sino en serio.

Al otro día luego de haber asta soñado con él me dirigí con Alice.

-ALICE!- la abrase fuerte- Hem… tengo q decirte algo- me puse roja y agache la cabeza.

- NO! NO ME DIGAS Q GANE LA APUESTA! o my dios! BELLA COMO PUDISTE TIENE NOVIA!-

-ALICE CALLATE! Y déjame hablar- por fin silencio, vi. la cara de enojo-entusiasmo q tenia- no, no ganaste, pero si hubiera continuado a lo mejor si- mir vos era solo un susurro, me dolia pensar en eso, me dolia de verdad, ya no podia mas con esa mascara de fuerte.

-bella q ocurrió?- tenia una sonrisa con intenso de disimularla.

-Hem bueno estaba bailando de lo mas bn con él todo bien todo happy e inocente cuando él me apega tanto a su cuerpo q creo llegue a tener un orgasmo con solo eso- lo dije todo tan rápido como puede y luego me senté en la cama esperando a q… a no se q!

- solo eso?-

- no, luego intente escapar por el recuerdo de q tiene novia y me pego a su cuerpo y me abrazo de nuevo y le dije q lo quería pero él era mi amigo y luego corri corrí al baño y toda la noche me escape de él-

-que quieres tu?- yo? Yo Desearía no haber escapado quedarme con él, besarlo, amarlo, y ser feliz para siempre aun q Leah no lo sea y me odie por el resto de la vida.

- la verdad no lo se.- conteste

- en que piensas? q te frena?-

- en Leah, en q ellos deben ser felices, en q yo no lo quiero perder como amigo…-

-EXACTO!- me interrumpió como si hubiera encontrado oro.- eso es el punto en cuestión, tu no lo quieres perder, lo quieres siempre contigo, por q lo amas, pero sabes q el amor puede terminar, y nO quieres q eso ocurra, quieres tenerlo al menos como amigo aun q eso implique tu daño al corazón pero no tu paz mental.- estaba perpleja, la quede mirando y lagrimas rodaron por mis ojos, ella ternia razón, ella podia entenderme tan bien por dios.

-y que debo hacer?- no quiero perderlo no quiero pensar q me rechazara y todo terminara y yo sufriré y me dolerá tanto el pecho y el corazón, no! No! NO! No quiero sufrir quiero ser siempre feliz.

- eso es decisión tuya o incluso de él-

- que? Por q de él?-

-o dios es tarde me voy a arreglar- dijo mientras salía disparada de mi habiatacion hacia la suya.

-ALICE!- fue lo ultimo q dije antes de escuchar la puerta. Suspire y me arroje en la cama.

Nuevamente en la fila para entrar pero ahora de la discoteca Eclipse, dicen q dentro tiran espuma y q es la mejor fiesta de el paseo por q es aquí donde pasa de todo, bueno lo veremos.

Nos dejaron entrar y nos dijeron q a las 2 nos iríamos por q no fue el profesor en jefe además de q teníamos q cuidarnos.

Tome a mis amigas y nos fuimos a la mitad de la pista. Jessica se encontraba con un vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y me di cuenta q muchos estaban mirándola con cara de querer llevársela a un lugar "mas cómodo". Bueno luego de unas cuantas canciones a jess la invitaron a bailar y no quise mirarla, yo en lo único que pensaba era en encontrarme con Jake.

Nos dio sed y salimos al bar, como éramos menor de edad y por q los habían estado vigilando últimamente, solo nos vendieron bebidas o agua.

- así la fiesta va a estar _súper prendida_- dijo sarcástica rose. Y la verdad tenia razón yo ya me estaba aburriendo necesitaba un trago. Cuando nos íbamos a devolver a la pista veo a Jake acercarse, se encontraba sin polera para variar, se veía genial.

-creo q me debes un baile- me dijo sensualmente en el oído.- ven, tienes q pagármelo.- joder!. Mordí mi labio y camine junto a él.

Todo era como la ultima ves bailábamos a una distancia prudente, pero las canciones me ponían cada ves mas… prendida, si es q le puedo decir así.

Me tomo de las caderas y me voltio, me pego a su cuerpo refregándome contra él, sentí su pequeña erección en mi trasero.

-esto provocas en mi, bella- gemí. Esto era por mi?

-pero… Jake… yo. No- me separe de él, tenia miedo de q luego de lo q pueda a llegar a pasar él se fuera con Leah y me abandonara, me dejara con este sentimiento latente, hiriéndome cada ves q lo vea, no podía.

-no te preocupes, amor- ya no sabia si creer en la ultima palabra, tantas beses me lo había dicho pero ahora me molesto, me sonó a un sarcasmo.- ven- su vos era hipnotizante. Me acerco nuevamente a él me pego a su pecho y comenzó a bailar de nuevo, lento y sensual, refregando su cuerpo con el Mio, debes en cuando me tocaba la comisura de mis pechos asiéndome gemir levemente e inaudible con tanto ruido.

_Esto es mucho, bella as algo el tiene polola por dios._

_Q? y a Qn le importa? "as lo que quieras y vive como puedas" ese es nuestro lema vamos tiratelo sin arrepentirte y si luego vuelve junto a ti bn y si no, no. Dale el mejor sexo de su vida y déjalo babeando por ti, da vuelta los papeles._

Mi mente tenia razón yo tenia q seducirlo a él, no él a mi. Comencé a moverme cada ves mas y me restregaba contra su miembro gemía contra su oído tocaba su espalda y le susurraba palabras sucias en oído.

-si Jake, sigue, mas fuerte- sentía como el se ponía tenso por mis palabras.

-bella, vamos- me tomo, salimos de la pista y nos fuimos al bus, el conductor no estaba pero se encontraba abierto. Entramos y nos empezamos a besar al principio inseguros de lo que hacíamos pero cada ves despertaba mas la pasión en ambos.- no sabes cuanto te esperé, bella- me acariciaba la espalda mientras bajaba hasta mi trasero y lo tomaba,

- Jake, - me quedo mirando unos segundos y luego ataco mi cuello con furia y pasión, acerqué mis manos a su pantalones y desabroche su cinturón, metí mi mano entre el boxer y el pantalón y comencé a masajearlo, Jake gimió haciéndome aumentar un poco la presión y velocidad.

-ahí bella, si- tomo mi mano y me detuvo lo mire a los ojos y lo besé nuevamente me tomo del pelo para profundizar mas el beso, tomo mi muslo y lo acerco a su cadera haciendo q nuestros sexos se tocaran, ambos gemimos. Jake me acostó en uno de los asientos mientras se posesionaba sobre mi.

-bella, te advierto q si continuamos, no me podré detener, y no te dejare escapar de mi vida nunca mas- observé sus ojos y mostraban sinceridad, lo bese con pasión y me amarre a su cuello.

-no te detengas, no me dejes ir, aun q luche con mis ganas, solo quiero estar junto a ti - me beso y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, la saco desesperadamente baje sus boxer yi quede atónita al ver su erección junto a mi.

-no te are daño jamás amor- esta ves era diferente, sus palabras eran sinceras desde el corazón, no había nadie mas en q pensar solo un nosotros.

Me desabrocho mi sostén y comenzó a besar mi pecho mientras acariciaba el otro. Arquee mi espalda mientras gemía dirigió su mano libre a mi centro acariciándolo sobre la ropa provocando gemidos mas fuertes de mi parte. Wow esto era maravilloso yo y jake en un bus, me encantaba lo q sentía mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus manos se arqueaba y pedia mas frotándose mas fuerte en sus manos.

-te gustan mis dedos?- saco mi falda e introdujo dos dedos bajo mis bragas- los quieres? Los deseas?- los introdujo fuertemente- estas tan húmeda bella. Pídeme mas, dime lo que quieres?- solo escuchaba su voz mis ojos se encontraban cerrados y mi boca habierda, soltando gemidos, realmente lo deseaba hace tanto.

-Jake!-

-OH, que pasa amor?- mierda, se estaba burlando de mi.

-mas Jake por favor, no te detengas- estaba rebajándome le estaba pidiendo mas de él, le estaba robado por sus jodidos dedos.

-no te escucho amor, que quieres?- q se cree.

-MUEVETE IDIOTA – se comenzó a mover lentamente, me tocaba los pechos con su mano libre y yo solo podia gemir por mas y arquearme, solo disfrutar- no…, mas… mas fuerte JAKE!- aumento la velocidad e introdujo otro dedo en mi lo sentía como me llenaba por dentro, me encantaba, ya no me importaba si entraba alguien por esa puerta, solo quería a jake en ese lugar para mi, solo para mi- sii, Jake…- gemia fuertemente,- así, ah… dios… si… eres divino, mierda, ah – sentía como se formaba un nudo en mi bajo vientre y el aumentaba sus toques y su movimiento – aah jake … Jake!- cambio sus dedos por su lengua mientras q su pulgar hacia estragos en mi clítoris. Me enloquecía a cada segundo solo el podia hacerme esto.

-bella, vente, déjame probarte- me corrí de inmediato al escuchar sus profunda voz ronca esas palabras hicieron q mis paredes se tensaran y llegara al cielo en un segundo, Jake se bebio todo de mi, se lamio los dedos mientras lo observaba, me moje nuebamente.

Jake se acercó a mi y me tomo se sentó en el asiento y me posesiono sobre el, sentí su miembro en mi entrada pero aun quedaba noche para esto, me agache, bese la cabeza de su miembro y lo mire a los ojos, baje la mirada nuevamente o comencé con pequeños besos en su mástil.

-quiero mi paleta, miene liebe- comencé a la merla de la base a la punta, el comenzó a gruñir motivándome a introducir su miembro a mi boca, lo metí de amopoco lamiéndolo y succionándolo el se retorcia con el deleite que le provocaba mi boca, por lo que lo introduje por completo relajando la garganta, me tomo del pelo y comenzó a marcar el ritmo mas acelerado, pero me solté para torturarlo un rato, lo metía y sacaba de mi boca lentamente.

-dios bella mas rápido- continuaba con mi lentitud- BELLA!- estaba furioso, pero no me detendría, me detuve aun mas y comencé a masajear sus testículos.- MIERDA BELLA! – me detuve me pare y comencé a recoger mi ropa. Jake me miraba con una cara de odio q me encantaba.- eres una zorra- sonreí- te daré tu merecido maldita- me tomo por detrás me agacho y se introdujo en mi sin piedad.- te gusta zorra?- aguante mis gemidos.

- q cosa? O perdón no he sentido nada- tomo mis caderas y comenzó a penetrarme feroz mente sin piedad, me dolía un poco pero era tan soportable y excitante sentir como violaba mi trasero.

-maldita perra!... grita mi nombre zorra- seguía gimiendo. Me golpeo fuertemente en el trasero- GRITALO MIERDA!- gemí por el golpe pero seguía en silencio- okay con esas vamos- soltó mis caderas se separo de mi me volteo y se introdujo lentamente en mi centro. Comenzó a moverse de inmediato nuevamente fuerte y rapido, su pene era enorme. Lo introducía con tanta fuerzafuerza, lo sentía hasta mi garganta. No pude soportarlo y comencé a gemir y luego gritar, me provocaba tanto placer.

-lo gritaras… ahora?- decía entre estocadas

-ha Jake. Siii. Jake! Dios mas fuerte siii así ah –

-vente conmigo perra- me encantaba q me dijera así, me excitaba aun mas.

-AA JAKE!-

.BELLA!- termi-amos juntos caímos a el asiento estábamos exhaustos. Luego de unos minutos descanzando y regulando la respiración comenzaos a vestirnos y cuando terminamos nos sentamos en nuestro correspondientes lugares y unos cuantos minutos después llego el resto del curso.

Alice POV.

- cuanto habrá bailado bella para que duerma tanto no a despertado en todo el viaje hacia el hotel-

-ay Alice tan ingenua- miro a Jake q se encontraba igual durmiendo como una roca- entiendes ahora Alice?

-por dios! Rose… ROSE! ME…- me agarro y me tapo la boca

-cállate tonta! Quieres q todos sepan lo q paso!-me soltó-pero q pasara con Leah?-

-eso esta solucionado desde siempre- crucé mis brazos y sonreí-

-q sabes q yo no?- me miro con una cara de enojo por no haberle contado-

- OK te diré pero nadie lo sabe ni yo debería-suspire- Leah era solo una distracción quería darle celos a bell's pero al darse cuenta q al parecer bella no reaccionaba pensé q Jake acabaría con esto hace semanas, por eso lo que pasara esta semana era solo decisión de Jake si estaba dispuesto a perder o no esta oportunidad.-

FIN


End file.
